Story Arcs
Story Arcs are like "seasons" to a television show. Each story arc usually consist of around 30 episodes, several episodes (usually 3 - 6) form a chapter. List of all Story Arcs Here are all the Earth-1414 Story Arcs written to date, in chronological order. * Blessed: The Origins (December 1, 2011 - October 23, 2015) * Heroes of Yesterday *All-New, All-Different Destiny (October 23 - November 3, 2015) *Battle of Trust (January 16 - June 5, 2016) Behind the "Screens" stuff/My Journal These story arcs originally started out in Earth-9168, but due to the lack of imaginary, story lines and characters were pretty much rip-offs from several sources like Charmed and Buffy which are extremely obvious if you know them well enough. As such, in story arc 11 or rather, story arc 2 (All-New, All-Different Destiny) after starting anew, Earth-9168 was retconned out of the main continuity by having the main characters travel back in time to alter history, and as such, the main continuity is now in Earth-1414. Since the first and second episode of story arc 2 includes EarthCenturion's Kendrick Urgena, both episodes were created with EarthCenturion's help. RPing with him started on October 21, 2015 and finished on November 9, 2015. The first episode was officially posted on December 2, 2015 and the last was posted on December 17, 2015, which is about 1.4 episodes per day/0.7 days per episode. Work on Story Arc 3 immediately began a day right after the last episode of story arc 2 was posted. The last episode was posted on February 9, 2016 as the writing rate slowed down to about 0.4 episodes per day/2.3 days per episode due to the author (IcePrimeHalliwell) going overseas in January and real life issues (i.e. school) on February. Story Arc 3 once again included EarthCenturion's All-New Spider-Man (Kendrick Urgena) and also included MacDonald "Mac" Gargan (Venomous Spider-Man) from Earth-646, EarthCenturion's main continuity. RPing with EarthCenturion started on January 16, 2016 (which was before Story Arc 12 was finished) and although the crossover lasted for 3 episodes, the RP ended on January 28. This story arc is the first to feature "chapters", inspired from The Vampire Diaries and the Originals. Episode 1 was posted on February 7, 2016, earlier than originally planned as per EarthCenturion's request and the last episode was published on June 13, 2016. Due to increasing workload, the average writing rate has significantly decreased to 0.2 episodes per day/4.57 days per episode, but slightly increased in June. Reflecting on his previous story arcs, IcePrimeHalliwell definitely learnt a few lessons from writing. The full reflection can be found here: http://iceprimehalliwell.deviantart.com/journal/Pre-Hiatus-Reflection-615670657. As such, he decided to plan out the entire story arc before writing the story arc synopsis and starting on story arcs. The reason why he restarted from story arc 2 after the retcon was story arc 1 was meant to be the Origin arc. Planning for Story Arc 1 started shortly after the reflection on June 17 and finally completed in the first week of July. Story Arc 14 will depict what happened in late 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014 and 2015. As such, this story arc will be a massive story arc and will not only be divided by chapters, but it will also be divided by acts. Act 1 consists of 4 chapters, Act 2 consists of 3 chapters and Act 3 consists of 4 chapters. The last episode, episode 49, is not part of any act/chapter and will link to episode 3 of story arc 2. Trailer 1: http://iceprimehalliwell.deviantart.com/art/Earth-1414-Origin-Act-1-Trailer-619393821 Trailer 2: http://iceprimehalliwell.deviantart.com/art/Earth-1414-Origin-Act-2-Trailer-619442223 Trailer 3: http://iceprimehalliwell.deviantart.com/art/Earth-1414-Origin-Act-3-Trailer-619898539 Story Arc 1 was posted on October 7, 2016 and is still currently ongoing due to IcePrimeHalliwell's busy life. In addition, he also decided to release a spin-off series, Travelers. This would revolve around Silver and Zack. Somewhere around September and October, after finishing Act 2 of the origin arc, IcePrimeHalliwell continued writing episodes for both series, albeit not posting them yet. After accumulating enough episodes in his sta.sh, he released Blessed on every Sunday and Travelers on every Wednesday. After finishing one more chapter on both series, he went on a hiatus to prepare for his exams in real life. The Future/Spoilers After finishing with the origin arc, a second story arc of Travelers would be written to catch up Zackary's time all the way until 2016 when he went over to Blessed. If there is a need, if there is too many episodes to fit into a story arc, a third story arc for Travelers will be released as well. After catching up to where Battle of Trust left off, IcePrimeHalliwell will start with Blessed as well, followed with another spin-off which is to be kept a secret. It is currently unknown if Travelers will continue together with Blessed.